Loki Laevatein
}} Loki Laevatein (ロキ・レーヴァテイン Roki Rēvatein) is the Norse God of Fire and one of the main characters in Kamigami no Asobi. Appearance Loki has long red hair tied into a single braid and he has a total of four beauty marks: three under his right eye and one at his lower left lip. He also has pointed ears. Loki wears the school shirt, tie, pants and vest, but he wears a long hooded jacket over it, with boots. His pockets are always filled with all types of pranks and candy. In deity mode, he has horns on his head, and his hair grows more fiery, with his formerly single braid splitting into three braids. He wears somewhat of a cutout bodysuit, extending to his hands and ending as short shorts, with jagged cutouts at the front and back. He also gains a tattoo under his stomach. He has a red flaming fur boa attached by a black broken heart brooch, and wears long black boots with heels. Like all the other gods, his eyes turn golden. Personality He is born a prankster, good at making weapons and has a pocket full of candy and pranks everywhere he goes. He is mostly a laid back person but when he finds things that are interesting, he will go all out. He is also a person with unprecedented, unpredictable behavior, and he makes mistakes with an unforgiving smile. Loki is an innocent mass of evil and a genius in creating problems anywhere, even in school. He's the type of person that always wants to know everything, even another person’s problem. History Loki was a notorious troublemaker in Asgard as well as being a descendant of the Jötnar, so many shunned him and hated him. Balder was the only one who befriended Loki despite all his troubles, hence Loki sees Balder as a precious friend. Some mentioned memories include watching the aurora together with Thor, as well as walking along in the snow, since Asgard is said to be a very cold place. Relationships Balder Balder is Loki's best friend since childhood, whom he cares very deeply about. Loki has said that Balder is special to him, and as a result Loki will do anything to save Balder from his fate as the God of Destruction, even if it means pushing him away from others. In the anime, when Balder falls in love with Yui, Loki does everything he can to separate them, seeing Yui as inferior. However, his cruel attitude towards her only succeeds in pushing Balder away. Yui In the anime, Loki's relationship with Yui was always a little tense from the beginning. He acts very joking and cruel in front of Yui, but later grows to respect her because of her efforts towards him. Loki dislikes humans because he thinks they are weak, and is shocked when he discovers that Yui is actually a human. He later grows to like Yui, and gets flustered when Balder asks him if he's in love with her. After she proves that she cares for both him and Balder his attitude towards her softens and he becomes protective of her; helping her, alongside Balder and Takeru, when Apollon is holding her too tightly. He even says that she is special to him, just like she is to Balder. This indicates him having possible romantic feelings for her. This is all but confirmed episode 12, when he kisses her tenderly on the forehead and thanks her. Also, before he uses his powers to help send her home he calls her "Yui" for the first time, indicating intimacy, winking at her. In the game, he doesn't know Yui is a human at first, so he is often uncooperative in finding club activities and participating in class, yet he slowly allows Yui to join in with his friends. After finding out she is a human, he ends up conflicted because he feels humans are weak and die easily. Trivia * His limiter is a choker with an opal pendant. *His last name comes from Lævateinn, a weapon mentioned in the Poetic Edda poem Fjölsvinnsmál. *He hates being ignored. *He dislikes fish because he doesn't like the smell. *Loki, Balder and Thor are childhood friends and they share a special relationship with each other. * His deity costume is inspired by Loki's mythological children: Fenrir the wolf for the fur, Hel for the heart brooch, and the midgard serpent Jormungand for the overall appearance. His first concept was that of a "devil pierot"Kamigami no Asobi Official Fanbook * In routes other than his own, he is in the broadcasting club together with Thor. * He hates the cold and warms up any room that is too cold for him with his powers.In-game trivia * He can’t sleep by himself on rainy or cold nights, so he goes to Balder or Thor and asks to sleep in the same bed. * When Balder and Thor are talking together, he will definitely butt into the conversation. * Even if he’s interested, he could suddenly lose his interest if he doesn't like a particular part of it. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Norse Gods Category:Gods